1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wellhead and completion equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tubing hanger running tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drilling for oil or gas typically a wellhead housing will be mounted at the upper end of the well to a large diameter string of conductor pipe. The well is then drilled deeper and a string of casing will be run. Subsequently, the well may be drilled to a deeper depth and another string of casing may be installed. Eventually production tubing will be installed.
Often the tubing hanger will provide for continuous control lines to control and gather data from downhole pumps, valves, or other equipment. The control lines secure to the upper and lowere ends of the tubing hanger. Passages through the tubing hanger connect the upper and lower ends
Running tools are usually employed to lower and install tubing hangers in wellheads. The running tool is secured to the tubing hanger and lowered on a conduit. One type of tubing hanger rests on a permanent shoulder. While this simplifies the running tool mechanism it restricts the diameter of other tools that may pass the shoulder, effectively reducing the bore from that point.
Another type of tubing hanger has an annular locking member on its outer diameter that engages a profile in the wellhead. The locking member is moved axially by the running tool causing it to expand radially to engage the profile. The prior art running tools have an axially movable sleeve that slides over the tubing hanger to actuate the locking member. Often, to avoid entanglement with the running tool, control lines extending upward from the tubing hanger must be cut to accommodate the sleeve of the running tool. After the tubing hanger is installed these lines must be spliced This procedure is time consuming and the splices can fail.
A running tool is used to install a full bore tubing hanger without entangling the continuous control lines. The tubing hanger running tool is made up of a central mandrel, an outer housing, a setting member, and an actuator. The mandrel has a lower end for securing to a tubing hanger. The outer housing surrounds the mandrel and is connected to the setting member. The actuator moves the setting member axially with respect to the mandrel so that the setting member can set the lock element on the tubing hanger, securing the tubing hanger to the tubing head. The setting member has openings which allow the control lines from the tubing hanger to be fed through to the outside of the running tool so that they are not entangled during the placement of the tubing hanger.
The setting member may be comprised of a plurality of arms circumferentially spaced to provide openings through which the continuous control lines can be fed. The arms have inwardly facing lugs on their lower end for engaging the lock element on the tubing hanger.